


Luffys present.

by nikasins



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikasins/pseuds/nikasins
Summary: Luffy wakes up to the best birthday present.*NOTE***Disclaimer. This author does not take any credit for any of the characters, places, etc. taken out of Eiichiro Odas original creation of the One Piece world





	Luffys present.

Luffy wakes with his face burrowed into the pillow. It is hot, and his legs are sprawled out on the bed. There is a feeling of something thin and fuzzy tickling the skin of Luffys ears. Luffy lifts a hand to rub at it as he turns around.

His eyes are still adjusting to the light in the room, but when they trail over a strange face looming above him in his own bed, Luffy nearly yells.  
Suddenly sneezing is the only reason he doesn't, and when his eyes finally adjust, they are drawn to the most striking feature on the mans face. After he stares hard into those magnificent pools of silver, Luffy realizes, it's just Law.  
Except,  
His hair is longer. It's matted, messy, in dreadlocks. Laws wearing a wig! He's even got a beard.  
Luffy takes a moment to hammer down information through his skull. Law with a beard. What an amusing sight.  
Luffy wipes his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and intently stares at the figure lying beside him.  
It's the man he's dating, dressed up in the character of Jack Sparrow. Law in a PIRATE cosplay. Luffys shock is expressed through a burst of laughter. The sound fills the room as Law tries talking over it,  
"This is what you wanted, right?" He asks, obviously second guessing his choices. Just a little bit. This one in particular.  
Luffy is shedding tears at this point, unable to hold back his amusement much to Laws distress. The older ravens face is reddening, becoming flustered and embarrassed.  
"Don't laugh!" He exclaims,  
He pushes Luffys shoulder, and the boy just falls onto the bed,  
rolling around, hand to his stomach only barely stopping himself to swallow for air.  
Upset, Law is trying to find anything else to look at, to keep him distracted. this was a stupid idea, Law admitted.  
Luffys grinning, wiping a tear off his face, and then locking his arms around Laws waist.  
"Hey wait," he giggles, "don't go,"  
Law is blushing terribly, desperate to find something to hide his face in, and thus he's struggling to pull away.  
"Don't laugh." Law repeats.  
Luffy nods. He holds it in for about ten seconds. He really tried, he really did, but watching Law turn to face him in Luffy grip, breaks the boy into laughter again.  
It's when Law gives him a look, Luffys biting his tongue. He's making the effort to at least dial down the volume of his outbursts.  
"I'm SORRY!" Luffy apologizes, despite the fact fact he is still snickering. "It's-!Your mustache! You look hilarious with a mustache!"  
"Maybe I like the mustache!" Law barks,  
His voice goes unheard though, drowned out by Luffy's cackling.  
The utter joy in Luffys voice isn't something Law can stay angry at for very long however.  
Very soon, Law cracks a smile, letting out a few giggles himself.  
"I love you,"  
It catches Law off guard. The words pierce right through him, making his eyes go wide, and his heart skipping many beats. Did he... hear that right?  
He searches for the answer in Luffys eyes.  
He looks, only to be met by the man who just, stares at him. His joyous pair of warm chocolate balls, smile at him. Law reminds himself to breathe, at the feeling of Luffy's contagious smile spreading on his own cheeks. It is, as genuine and deep as those three words.  
"Traf?" Luffy calls gently.  
It's not until Luffy does so, that Law realizes he is staring too. They are inches away from each others lips.  
Oh. Whatever pull Law felt toward the younger man before, just strengthened ten times over.  
Luffys delivery is so real, so pure.  
In the time they've spent together, Law has always felt Luffys love, but it was rare when the dummy actually said it.  
Law feels the heat rapidly rise in his cheeks. He stuffs his face into Luffy's chest, and smiles, to the feeling of Luffys safe, strong arms pulling Law in. Closer, to the sound of Luffys beating heart, away, from their messed up world.  
Law breathes in Luffys scent, and cherishes the warmth around his body,  
"I love you too." he whispers into the tight space between them.  
He doesn't know if Luffy heard him, but he knows, Luffy is not the someone who ever said anything to expect anything back.  
The pressure around Laws torso loosens briefly,  
so that Luffy could shuffle his position to Laws eye level, and curl his fingers around Laws jaw.  
He tucks away the stray strands of hair in Laws face.  
Teasing Laws beard with an amused smile on his face, Luffy grins and tells him,  
"Best present ever."  
Then he kisses him. Luffys long tongue sweetly slipping its way past their pressed lips.  
Law can't seem to settle down his heart, his lashes flutter, as Luffy moves against his skin, and touches him,  
I love you. I love you, I love you so much,  
Law chants in his head like a prayer.  
Kissing Luffy, makes it feel like the world stops turning. Everything melts away in a blur of black and white. The only memory remaining, is that of their moving lips, the feeling of their bodies rocking against each other, and the intertwined sounds of sex and the city. Nothing else seems to matter then.  
Because in that moment, there is just Law, and the man who really, really, loves him.  
_Happy Birthday_.  
The moment is abruptly over, because then Luffy pulls away. Law is lying there, startled and wondering what went wrong.  
Luffy looks off into the distance. The corners of his lips twisting upward, enthralled.  
"Holy shit." Luffy breathes, "I just kissed Jack Sparrow."


End file.
